


oh miracle

by jincess



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Carnival, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Restaurants, Sweet, They Went on a Date, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, its supposed to have humor and i Tried but hng, jackson breathes and jinyoungs like fuck im Gay, they had the wang gae park gae date . they got the meat FINALLY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: “like, not to be a poetic gay, but the way his eyes sparkle … outshines so many stars,” jinyoung says, and he probably has what jaebum calls his dumb super-in-love smile. “also, his smile’s so adorable, especially when we do the ‘wang gae park gae’. he looks so happy.”“sounds like a poetic gay to me,” jaebum snorts.





	oh miracle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinnieshyun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinnieshyun/gifts).



> uwu surprise I did a secret santa heheh
> 
> thank u alexa for organizing this aAA finally I write smth that's Not bam ship centered 
> 
> and to @jinnieshyun im ur ?? Jackson ship secret santa hfdnfdn I hope this is smth like what u wanted !!!! I tried <3

“jinyoung _ie_.”

****

“no.”

****

jackson sighs dramatically as he pushes his exam review away from him, glaring at jinyoung, who’s reading his book peacefully. “but _why?!_ ”

****

“i’ll be damned before i let you go bring in bambam into you and mark’s pranking shenanigans,” jinyoung deadpans, turning the page. “firstly, i’m your _boyfriend_ , and i don’t want you to get hurt one day, dummy. second, bam’s my _brother_ and i know he can be wild sometimes, but this amerithaikong thing will _not_ go into pranking.”

****

jackson blinks owlishly at jinyoung. “but … bambam’s dating mark?”

****

oh, jackson _fucked up._

****

jinyoung closes his book carefully and, ever so slowly, turns to jackson with a smile that jackson would usually swoon over but seems so threatening right now.

****

(oh, who’s he kidding, he’s still swooning.)

****

“bambam’s dating _who?_ ”

****

yup. there goes amerithaikong.

****

* * *

****

jinyoung grumbles as he pokes at the meat on the grill, and jackson sighs for quite possibly the hundredth time as he says, “i’m _sorry!_ i thought you already knew, blame them, not me. and _c’mon_ , i’m treating you out to cheer you up and you’re brooding over your brother not telling you he gets dick, too?”

****

jinyoung purses his lips and pauses in his poking. he looks up at jackson, who stares at him pointedly (and _gosh_ does jinyoung love jackson’s eyes, he thinks they can hold a million and one stars in them). “okay. okay. i’m sorry.”

****

jackson smiles brightly and he takes some of the meat off the grill to place it onto jinyoung’s plate. “and besides, you should relax! university’s been getting to you, all i ever see you do is work.”

****

jinyoung bites his lip guiltily, and he tugs jackson over so that he’s sitting next to him and not across from him in the booth. he leans forward and kisses jackson’s cheek, saying, “i’m sorry, sseun. i’m just stressed and all.”

****

“you’re fine,” jackson insists, picking up a piece of meat and holding it up to jinyoung, who sighs and eats it. “i just really want you to be relaxed. oh! after exams, we can go on a date. we haven’t had one in a while, since we’ve been busy with studying.”

****

“that sounds nice,” jinyoung hums, laughing when jackson makes a face at how jinyoung eats some of the spicy tteokbokki. “we can go to that carnival you’ve been wanting to go to — but i refuse for you to do a double date and bring mark and bambam along.”

****

“fine,” jackson groans dramatically, and jinyoung snickers at his distress. “wang gae?”

****

“park gae.”

****

jackson smiles happily and kisses jinyoung’s cheeks, and shut _up_ jackson, he’s not blushing at all.

 

* * *

****

“so what you’re telling me,” jaebum says, raising his eyebrow as he sips his coffee, “is that you’re so head over heels with jackson that you started _thinking about him_ during your _literature final_?”

****

“would you _shut up_?” jinyoung grumbles, kicking jaebum’s shin. “and what a-fucking-bout it? you don’t see me making fun of you when you do the same with youngjae.”

****

“but you do,” jaebum points out, eyebrow raising higher.

****

“that’s besides the point,” jinyoung says, waving his hand dismissively. “the point is — have you ever thought about how jackson’s so pretty and amazing?”

****

“no, because i’m not his boyfriend.”

****

“like, not to be a poetic gay, but the way his eyes sparkle … outshines so many stars,” jinyoung says, and he probably has what jaebum calls his dumb super-in-love smile. “also, his smile’s so adorable, especially when we do the ‘wang gae park gae’. he looks so _happy_.”

****

“sounds like a poetic gay to me,” jaebum snorts, but he pats jinyoung’s hand, adding, “hey, man, consider this — at least you got to think about jackson _and_ pass your final with flying colors. that’s talent.”

****

“it helped that i thought of him constantly scolding me with the right answers from when we were studying,” jinyoung hums, picking up his hot chocolate and taking a sip. “but can you _believe_ —”

****

“that mark and bambam are dating? yes, i _get it_ , you’re surprised and shocked,” jaebum hums. “just wait ‘till you find out about yugyeom.”

****

“what _about_ yugyeom?” jinyoung squawks, staring at jaebum with wide eyes.

****

“nothing you need to worry about,” jaebum shrugs. he pats jinyoung’s hand again, adding, “also, look who’s coming over.”

****

jinyoung furrows his eyebrows and looks up, and he brightens when he sees jackson coming over with a container of cake and his own coffee. he sits next to jinyoung and kisses him happily before pulling away, humming, “hi, nyoungie.”

****

“hi,” jinyoung mumbles with a smile, nuzzling his nose against jackson’s.

****

“hey, jaebum hyung,” jackson says with a wave, and jaebum smiles at him with a nod. “oh! youngjae said he’s gonna head to your place after his exam — it should be over in about a half an hour?”

****

“i’ll get going then. thanks, sseun,” jaebum says, standing and grabbing his things. “i’ll see you two later.”

****

“bye, hyung,” jinyoung says, and when jaebum leaves, jinyoung turns to jackson, saying, “did you finish your exam?”

****

“yeah,” jackson hums, opening the container of cake and giving jinyoung a fork. he picks up his own fork, cutting a piece of the cake and eating it. “i don’t have any more, i’m free now. did you do your last one?”

****

“mhm.” jinyoung takes a piece of the cake and eats it, and _fuck_ chocolate cake has never tasted so good. “we can go home and watch the grinch, so you can stop whining about it.”

****

“... and what if i said mark and bambam are probably gonna come in the middle of us watching the movie?”

****

“jesus fucking _christ_.”

 

* * *

****

true to jackson’s words, mark and bambam _do_ come in halfway through the movie. jinyoung grumbles dramatically and points to the opposite couch because he’ll be _damned_ before they try to sit with him and jackson. he throws a leg over jackson’s lap, clinging to his arm as he (not so threateningly) glares at mark and bambam.

****

“gosh, hyung, if i had known jinyoung was gonna act as if you two were gonna fuck later, we wouldn’t have come over,” bambam snickers, and he dodges the pillow that’s thrown at him by jinyoung.

****

“you’re lucky you’re my brother and i’m not kicking you out,” jinyoung seethes, and he calms slightly when jackson kisses his cheek reassuringly. “i’ll get my revenge later.”

****

and if the revenge is in the form of jinyoung and jackson being loud when they go to bed and possibly disturbing mark and bambam’s sleep, well, those two can fucking live through it.

 

* * *

****

“the lights are so pretty,” jackson whispers in awe, gripping jinyoung’s hand as they walk through the carnival. there’s fairy lights hanging above the booths and rides, illuminating the area in a soft glow as the sky turns darker and darker. jinyoung smiles as jackson’s eyes sparkle with excitement. jackson turns to jinyoung and grins at him, saying, “come on, we gotta win some stuffed animals!”

****

jinyoung laughs as jackson tugs at his hand, pulling him towards the first game booth. jinyoung grins — it’s one of the ones where you knock down the pins. he immediately pays and grabs the balls — he knows he’s amazing at this type of game, and he pulls his arm back as he throws once, twice — and jackson’s hugging him excitedly as jinyoung chooses the squirtle plushie for him. jackson hugs it close and thanks the employee before skipping away with jinyoung next to him.

****

“thank you so much, nyoungie,” jackson says with a smile, and jinyoung leans down slightly to kiss jackson on the lips. “let’s go win more?”

****

“you mean _me_ winning some more,” jinyoung chuckles, and jackson sticks his tongue out at him as they continue to walk around. they stop occasionally at a booth where jackson finds a plushie that he begs jinyoung to try and win for him.

****

jinyoung sighs dramatically as he ends up requesting for a large bag and placing a few of the plushies in them before carrying the bag for jackson. “you’re lucky that i love you.”

****

“i would sure hope you do,” jackson teases, but jinyoung catches the slight dim twinkle in jackson’s eye, frowning softly as he whispers, “sseun?”

****

jackson purses his lips and jinyoung sighs, pulling jackson close and kissing his forehead. “hey, you know i’m joking whenever i say that. i don’t mean to be, well, mean.”

****

“i know, i know,” jackson hums, leaning against jinyoung. “i’m just dumb and sensitive.”

****

“hey, don’t say that, especially not right now,” jinyoung whispers, leaning down slightly to kiss jackson’s nose. “you’re not dumb, and even if you are sensitive, you can be that way. just tell me if something bothers you. but c’mon, let’s enjoy our date, yeah? wanna go to the carousel?”

****

“yeah!” jackson exclaims, eyes lighting up as he grins up at jinyoung, worries suddenly gone — and _fuck,_ does jinyoung fall more and more in love every time jackson smiles at him. “c’mon, i wanna get on the horse.”

****

jackson hurries jinyoung to the carousel, and jinyoung pays the employee with their tokens before getting in. jackson eagerly climbs onto the horse, and jinyoung climbs onto the unicorn that’s right next to jackson. when the ride starts, jackson turns to jinyoung with the brightest smile. jinyoung instinctively pulls out his phone and takes pictures of jackson, immediately setting the best one as his lock screen.

****

jackson reaches out and holds jinyoung’s hand, leaning against the pole and smiling so wide that his eyes close happily. “you act all tough, but you’re so cute, nyoungie.”

****

“shut up,” jinyoung grumbles, squeezing jackson’s hand and looking away, puffing out his cheeks. when the ride stops, jinyoung sulks when jackson lets go of his hand so he can hop off the horse. jinyoung hops off the unicorn, picking up the bag of plushies and making sure jackson has the squirtle he was holding as well. he brightens visibly when jackson links his arm with jinyoung’s. “c’mon, wanna grab something to eat?”

****

“yes, please,” jackson hums as they go to one of the mini restaurants. he gasps and tugs on jinyoung’s arm, saying, “jinyoung, i’ma go find a bathroom, okay? can you hold my squirtle for me?”

****

“yeah, of course,” jinyoung chuckles, grabbing the plushie and getting in line. “you can go.”

****

jackson kisses jinyoung’s cheek and rushes off, and jinyoung rolls his eyes fondly as he waits in line. he’s glad that there’s not a long line, and he quickly orders for him and jackson. once he gets the food, he places the tray on an empty table that he found, setting the bag of plushies down and the squirtle on the table. he waits patiently for jackson, scrolling through his social media, and he jerks when his eyes are covered.

 

“guess who~?”

****

jinyoung relaxes immediately and smiles, chuckling, “hey, sseun.”

****

“i got something for you,” jackson coos as he removes his hand, sitting in front of jinyoung and hiding something behind his back. “wanna see?”

****

jinyoung nods curiously, and he gasps when jackson holds out a plushie of the kakao peach character. jinyoung takes it carefully and hugs it close, smiling at jackson and whispering, “thank you, sseun, you didn’t have to.”

****

“but i wanted to,” jackson says with a grin, and he pulls out his phone, snapping a quick picture of jinyoung and setting it as his lock screen with a satisfied smile. “you’re cute when you’re caught off guard like this.”

****

“shut up, i’m always cute,” jinyoung scoffs, but he leans forward, jackson meeting him halfway so jinyoung can give him a kiss. “you really didn’t have to, but it’s so _cute_. thank you so much.”

****

“you got me all these plushies, so i wanted to get you something,” jackson confesses as he picks up his burger and takes a bite out of it. “i spent like — maybe 11,000 won on it? it was 2200 won per turn…”

****

“oh, sseun,” jinyoung chuckles, picking up his own burger and starting to eat it. “remember when you spent like, 110,000 won just to get like three new pokemon plushies?”

****

“oh _gosh_ ,” jackson groans, scrunching up his nose. “at least they were cute and limited edition…”

****

“i know, i know,” jinyoung giggles, eating some fries. and _gosh_ jinyoung should be tired of taking so many photos, but he can’t help but lift up his phone and turn on his camera, snapping photos of jackson. “ _you’re_ the cute one.”

****

“we’re both superior cuties,” jackson huffs, trying to hide his face from jinyoung. “stop taking pictures of me _ee_.”

****

“if you’re a superior cutie, then i need to take photos of this superior cuteness,” jinyoung hums, but he puts down his phone, opting to feed jackson some fries instead. “but i’ll stop, just for you.”

****

they eat in a comfortable silence, the two of them linking their fingers as they continue to eat. soon, they finish, and they throw away their trash, still holding each other’s hands as they gather their prizes and walk around the carnival. jackson slowly comes to a stop, and jinyoung frowns softly before looking at what jackson was looking at. he chuckles and squeezes jackson’s hand, saying, “you wanna go to the tunnel of love?”

****

“can we?” jackson breathes with a happy glint in his eye, looking up at jinyoung hopefully. “ _please?_ ”

****

“of course, sseun,” jinyoung smiles, and he lets jackson lead him to the ride, giving the employee their tickets before getting in one of the car, placing the bag between their legs. jackson hugs his squirtle plushie close and smiles at jinyoung as the car lurches forward, going into the tunnel.

****

“this is so cliche,” jinyoung hums, holding jackson’s hand again. he looks over at jackson and leans forward, kissing his cheek. “but you make this whole thing cuter.”

****

“gay,” jackson mumbles with a smile, scooting closer to jinyoung when a cold breeze comes through.

****

“we’re _boyfriends_ , jackson,” jinyoung deadpans, and jackson giggles softly, leaning his head against jinyoung’s shoulder. “of course we’re fucking gay.”

****

“and maybe we can do the fucking part later?” jackson grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

****

“gross,” jinyoung groans dramatically, but he quiets down as soon as jackson breathes out a small, “ _wow_ ”, at the soft colored hearts being projected onto the walls of the tunnel. jackson jerks when there’s a sudden flash, and jinyoung laughs, cooing, “it’s just them taking photos for us, like they always do.”

****

“oh,” jackson mumbles in embarrassment, but jinyoung just kisses his forehead reassuringly. the ride comes to an end, and jackson and jinyoung clamber out, grabbing their things. jinyoung gets the photo that was taken and shows it to jackson with a smile — it’s of the two of them cuddling, jackson staring up in awe at the walls and jinyoung staring at jackson with a soft smile.

****

“damn, we're really gay,” jackson snorts, but he smiles as jinyoung carefully places the photo in his satchel bag. “can we go…?”

****

“yeah, of course,” jinyoung says, holding jackson’s hand, and they walk out the carnival, getting in the car. jinyoung drives them back to their apartment complex, and they hurry inside, seeking to escape the cold.

****

once they’re in their apartment, jackson rushes to their room, taking out each of the plushies and carefully placing them in his ever-growing plushie pile. jinyoung watches him fondly, placing his own peach plushie next to jackson’s new squirtle plushie.

****

jackson flops on the bed, and jinyoung joins him, pulling jackson close and kissing his nose. jackson smiles at him and whispers, “thank you, nyoung. i had fun today.”

****

“you’re welcome, sseun,” jinyoung coos, rubbing jackson’s hip. “i’m glad you had fun. we can go on more dates since we’re on break.”

****

“yay,” jackson mumbles, making jinyoung snort. “can we invite the others over for christmas?”

****

“i guess.”

****

“don’t worry, i’ll make sure youngjae and jaebum don’t fuck,” jackson snorts. “or mark and bambam don’t get it on with yugyeom — ah, _fuck_.”

****

jinyoung sits up with a jolt, staring down at jackson.

****

“that they don’t _what_ with _who_?!”

****

(and on christmas day, when they all go to their apartment, and jinyoung grabs mark and lowkey (read: _highkey_ ) threatens him that he better not hurt his little brothers (“jinyoung, yugyeom isn’t your brother—” “did i fucking _stutter_?”), then, well, the others don’t need to know.)

****

((they find out. well, jackson does — he teases jinyoung lightly and kisses his cheek, making jaebum tease him. and oh _boy_ , do they all end up teasing and exposing one another while getting drunk off their asses. but it’s okay, jinyoung thinks to himself, because _he’s_ the one with the cutest boyfriend ever, so who’s the real fucking winner here?

****

definitely not jaebum.))

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed uwu


End file.
